Meant To Live
by JefferyG24
Summary: INUKAG.After an incedent involving Souta, Kagome's destiny is revealed.Meanwhile trying not to fall in love with a man she may never be able to touch
1. Default Chapter

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

READ THIS PEOPLE AND ILL LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!

AND YES THIS IS A LOVE STORY!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

"Click."

"Today on the."

"Click."

"Want to lose thirty pounds in one week? Just call."

"Click."

"Find out what happens on this weeks episode of Unsolved Mysteries."

Kagome looked around her abnormally quiet house. She just got home from the last day of high school ever, because she was a senior.

But no one was home.

Not mom, not Souta, not even grandpa.

"It's 4:30 where could they be." She said out loud.

With the television blaring behind her she stood up from the couch placed in the middle of the family room dropped the remote and went into the kitchen.

She was just going to make sure that there were really no notes left behind by any one of them.

After about five minutes of searching she gave up grabbed an apple from the counter and sank her teeth into it.

Kagome didn't like being alone. It isn't that she is afraid; it's just that she grew up being around a lot of people and when suddenly she's in a situation where she's alone, it rattles her nerves.

Making her more aware of everything around her.

"Thump."

She jumped into a fighting stance, not expecting to actually here something in her house.

Looking around for a weapon the only thing she saw was the half eaten apple in her hand. Kagome started walking towards where she thought she heard it come from preparing for an attack.

(Who's going to be afraid of a teenage girl wearing blue jeans and an 'I love the 80's t-shirt.') She thought to her self. Deciding now or never she jumped the rest of the way to the hallway, which lead to the front door.

Two things happened at once.

Right when she landed two glowing eyes looked up at her and then what happened caused her to do a back flip landing on her butt back in the kitchen.

Down on the floor she heard the phone ring again. She got up and rubbed her bottom and looked over to where she saw the eyes.

She watched with a scowl as her cat big cat Buyo came around the corner and sat down at her feet.

She picked up the phone from the wall, pressed the ON button and said, "Stupid fat cat......Hello Higurashi residense."

Who was on the line would have to say something that would change her life forever.

"K-Kagome...oh gods Kagome."

She grasped the phone tight and said, "Ma-ma...ma-ma what's wrong?"

Kagome tapped her foot nervously; her mother wasn't acting like herself. With more urgency in her voice she said, "Ma-ma where are you, what happened?"

"Kagome it's...it's." Then it sounded as if the phone dropped.

The phone didn't hang up because she could here people in the back round.

A clinking noise came next then her grandpa came on, "Kagome dear, I'm afraid that Souta was in an accident and is in the South Central Hospital."

She collapsed against the wall where the phone was. Her brother was in the hospital and it didn't sound good.

"Grandpa, what happened?" She asked.

He sighed heavily. She could just picture the way his face looked right now. "Kagome he's in surgery now, they're trying to save his life."

Her senses blackened for a minute. (How could this of happened?) She pondered it in her mind over and over.

Then her grandpa started again. "Dear come to the hospital."

Just then he stopped talking to her and was talking to someone else. She could barely here what they were saying.

"Mrs. Higurashi." A mans voice said.

She heard her mother whimper out a, "Yes."

"I am her father," said Kagome's grandpa, "What is wrong with my grandson?"

"The third man said gloomily, "If you follow me to the ICU Ward I'll tell you everything there."

Her grandfather must have forgot he was talking to her because Kagome heard the phone get hung up.

And she was left listening to the dial tone.

She sank to the floor and laid her head on her knees and cried.

(Why is this happening? Why our family? Why am I still sitting here?) She thought.

With a push on the wall she stood up and ran back to the family room and grabbed her black jacket with her money in it.

Throwing it on she ran again to the front door. She slipped her sneakers on and took her keys from the table next to the door.

When she got out and slammed the door behind her. She turned around to lock it.

After the third time trying to get the key to turn she said, "Dammit, I don't have time for this!" and left the door unlocked.

She ran down the street, her house wasn't more than a block away from the bus stop.

Running with more speed than she's ever had she got to the stop just as the bus was there. Shoving her hand in her jacket pocket, she produced a dollar and shoved it in the machine.

In ten minutes, this bus would drop her off a few streets away from the hospital. She figured she would just run the rest of the way.

The whole way there she sat in her seat and said silent prayers that consisted mostly of her brother being okay, and that the bus go faster.

You wonder why the dead spread the cold......

You wonder why its never warm in a hospital......

You don't know who I am......

But I know you......

I've known you since the beginning......

And I'll be the one taking you to your end......

Come with me now you have no other choice......

It's your time now, it's yours......

Just a few more running leaps and she went bursting through the hospital entrance.

Where the receptionist's desk was placed in a noticeable location in the middle of the room. There were different locations she could have gotten into this hospital. The one she chose was the one where visitors could come and see their friends or family in the hospital.

She stopped running just as she passed the desk. On the ceiling was a sign that showed directions to anywhere in the hospital.

Kagome heard the doctor say he was in the ICU so that's the one she was looking for. Near the bottom of the sign it said ICU seventh floor.

So she was off and running to the elevators in less than a second. Getting to one just as people were leaving.

Almost slamming into the back of the elevator because she was going so fast, Kagome jumped and jammed her fist into the seventh floor button.

On this ride she would be alone.

Looking around distractedly at the small-enclosed mode of transportation, she saw a poster of a distraught man bending over in a chair holding a necklace of prayer beads crying.

The words that where under said, "Are you in debt over a loved ones death? We at Wagnall's know what you are going through..." What came after didn't matter.

She turned her head to stare at the doors; terrified at what she would be meeting up with once she was there on the seventh floor. What was on that advertisement was enough to make her heart stop completely in her chest.

The elevator was slowing down, so was her breathing. It finally stopped and a second later the doors opened.

That's when realization hit her.

Her eyes widened at the thought of actually seeing her brother in the state he might be in.

The doors coming to a close brought her back and she quickly stepped through to the floor known as the ICU.

Of course the elevator didn't open up to the exact ICU, instead it brought a person to another lobby.

Right when she walked out, a searing cold chill slivered up her spine causing her to unconsciously wrap her arms around her body for more warmth.

Again she was alone, not a sole was in this desolate place.

To the left was a door. Which unmistakably said ICU Ward.

When she walked forward the world seemed to be going in slow motion. With every echoing thump her shoes made against the floor her body was finally in front of the door.

She put her hand on the ice-cold handle and turned it. But it was locked. That's when she noticed the panel with numbers and a call button to the right of the door. Shakily with the same hand that tried to open the door she brought it over to the panel.

With delicate fingers she pushed the button. And with a nervous weak voice she said, "Heh-hello?"

Another few seconds and a quiet commanding voice said, "Yes? How may I help you?"

Kagome pushed the button again and with a little more strength she said, "My brother he...I'm here to see Souta Higurashi."

The woman came back on and Kagome heard her sigh before she said, "I'll open the door for you now."

Stepping a bit back, she heard the door click before it started to open on its own. She watched the door go past her and she could finally see inside the room.

Around the room, there were patients lined up against the ward walls.

She walked into the room and the door started to close behind her. Turning to her left she saw a nurse.

When she got to her, she almost said something to her but she saw something that quickly grabbed her attention.

Her mother was on the floor, in an upright fetal position. And from the way her body would shudder Kagome could tell she was crying.

She ran pass the nurse and fell to her knees on her mother's side.

But before she could get her mothers attention, her grandpa gently whispered, "Kagome, leave her be for now, plus there is a lot I must tell you."

Looking to her left she saw her gramps sitting in a chair pulled up right next to the bed. When she moved her eyes to the bed in question, the most horrible feeling in her entire life shredded through her heart.

Her brother was lying on the bed, but his face...his face was completely covered in bandages and his arm weren't that much better. And he had a tube down his throat, and from what she could tell the machine attached to his body by wires was keeping him alive.

She grasped her chest with her hand and nearly collapsed onto the bed. Her grandpa stood up and walked over to her and put his left arm around her back.

Turning her head in his direction she asked with a tear rolling down her pretty face, "What happened to him?"

He took a deep breath and began.

"Souta, he...he was on his way home from school when that damn neighbors dog escaped from his yard. He saw the dog and was almost to the house when it started to chase him. Now Souta is such a small boy that when the dog chased after him he didn't get much far. The dog...the dog grabbed his head and shook him like a rag doll." He stopped there for a second letting it absorb in her being.

Her hands clung to the beds blanket. She had never felt so much mental pain in her life. Her brother was hurt and she wasn't there. She bowed her head and silently cried as he continued.

"When the dog let go of his head he started to attack Souta's side breaking a few ribs and causing a few internal injuries. That's why he was in surgery. The horrible thing about this is that your mother watched the whole thing as she was hanging sheets on the clothesline. She saw how the dog went back to shacking his head and how Souta's arms went limp after the dog put his paws on his face and swiping away. Your mother finally got over her shock and chased the dog away. Then we came here."

Kagome held onto the bed with both hands now. Staring absentmindedly at her poor younger brothers face her grandpa kept going.

"After he was put in the ICU we followed the doctor here and he gave us the terrible news. He told us...he told us Souta was dying. Right now that machine next to his bed is keeping him alive. Kagome dear, he probably wont make it through the night."

And that's when the world stopped turning. She wasn't aware of where she was or what she was doing. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated on the here and now. Soon she could feel the presence of her grandpa still next to her hugging her close assuredly. Then she heard the heavy breathing of her mother's sobs and lastly the beeping of the life support.

She fell to her knees and completely collapsed against the bed, softly crying hoping that it would take the pain away.

I've been here since the beginning of time......

Not really dead......

Not really alive......

You can feel me when you shiver......

I can feel you when you cry......

The time had come when I wont be alone anymore......

To some in the hospital time passed slowly. But to the Higurashi family time passed increasingly faster. For this might be the last time they would ever have with the youngest member of the family.

Four-thirty turned to six, six turned to eight when finally eight turned to eleven.

Kagome was in a hospital chair on Souta's right side. With both of her hands clasped over his.

She thought to herself. (He's not the small twerp anymore. After all he is in eight grade now.) Or, she thought. (He was in the eight grade...No stop thinking like that, do not give up hope. Do not.)

Leaning her head a little ways on his pillow she began to think of happier things and happier times, in order to brighten up her mood.

Thinking like that made her body relax and she almost would have been able to fall asleep if it weren't for her grandpa coming up beside her and nudging her shoulder.

"Huh? What's going on?" she said.

He replied. "Kagome I'm taking your mother for a walk to get out of this dreary place. Seeing her son, the reflection of her dead husband almost on the verge of death himself is breaking her heart. She needs time, so stay here with Souta. We wont be gone for long."

Smiling a sad smile she nodded at him and watched as they walked away and out of the ICU.

She turned off the light above his bed and laid her head back against his pillow. Still holding his hand like it was her last right on Earth.

Kagome drifted off into a light sleep. Where you're not really asleep and you're not really awake. So she could feel how the temperature dropped from cold, to bodily numbing freezing.

She shivered involuntarily.

Which would wake her up a little more.

The jacket she wore, still adorned her torso. Letting go of his hand she tucked the flimsy blue cotton cloth better around her person.

It was so cold now that she was really wide eyed and bushy tailed. But her head was facing her brother's.

Lifting her back sitting up straight, she was about to get up and complain to the nurse about the cold when out of the corner of her right eye she saw something black. And it was moving.

Just then something started to speak, with slow languid breaths. Which made the hair stand at attention at the back of her neck.

So beautiful, but so sad......

It's time to leave her now......

Come now it's time to go......

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion and she shook her head not understanding what the person just said.

She turned her head looking down towards the voice. She said, "What? I don't understand wha...?"

Kagome almost finished her sentence if she hadn't of looked up.

What her eyes saw her brain did not believe.

The figure was at least seven feet tall. A figure as it was called because its face was hidden by a deep black cloak. That flowed down to the supposed arm and down to the hands where in one was a sai. Downward was nothing more than the cloak finishing off at a free falling length. The end of the cloak moved like there was actual wind guiding it around.

If not for the chair under her bottom, Kagome would of went plummeting to the ground.

With her eyes wide with shock and terror the only thing she could do was stare at the being with her mouth gaping.

"Can you hear me?" It said.

Unconsciously she shook her head up and down.

"Can you see me?" It spoke again.

And like clockwork she nodded her head once more.

It walked...no glided over to where she was sitting. And she suddenly realized who this creature was in front of her.

She practically jumped on top over her brother to protect him.

Kagome spun her face at the being and spat out, "I wont let you have him."

"What is it that mean?" The voice said.

"I know what you are," she said and making a brave move she continued, "I wont let my brother be taken by the Angel of Darkness. I will die for him."

It moved closer and came almost a foot away from her.

Just then it said, "That is where you have faltered. I am not the Angel of Darkness, I am the Grim Reaper."

Her upper lip twitched and she said, "What the hell is the difference."

At that, the figure moved cloak to face and said, "I don't kill on my own free will."

She could feel it's cold breath numbing her lips. And she was totally confused by what he meant so she asked, "Then why are you here now?"

"Your sibling, it is his time to go." It said plainly.

Kagome was about to just about to slip to the floor crying when the hooded figure said with a bit of hesitation, "Or it was his time. Maybe his fate has changed because of what will surpass even the master's predictions."

Even more confused she said, "What?"

The reaper replied, "Don't you think it odd that you can see me? And even more so that you are holding a conversation with me? Yes...your brother Souta will not die tonight Kagome, destiny perceives itself."

She smiled, "Souta will live." And cried a few tears of joy. She faced the reaper and asked, "If he will live, why are you here?"

It's head turned towards the boy in question and simply said, "I had every intention of taking him to heaven tonight, but that all changed when you heard me and spoke. You see Kagome I've known you your whole life, and I've known Souta his whole life that is why I say your names so easily. Kagome you are not a normal human. You have gifts that have never been used for a purpose until today. You are the only mortal to be able to see me and that means you will be aiding me in the destruction of the Angel of Darkness herself."

"But I still don't understand." She stated.

The Grim Reaper turned back to her and answered. "Have you not noticed anything about us meeting? Instead of running and hiding, you showed great strength in protecting your own flesh and blood against me. And now you will come with me to help the unfortunate souls that are ensnared by the darkness."

What the unearthly being would say next was hard for Kagome to hear.

"I was created to keep the balance of births and deaths on this earth. I only kill what was meant to be. Right now my spirit is spread throughout the planet and is taking lives that no longer need to be here."

Kagome interrupts saying, "So why should I help you?"

"Because unlike me, The Angel of Darkness takes the lives of beings that are not meant to die, and she must be stopped. And you can stop her. You may not be able to touch her, but you can override her victims and stop what should not happen in the first place."

For the next few minutes she was silent and that is where the Grim Reaper left it by saying, "You brother is healing now, I know you do not have an answer for me yet, but when your heart makes the decision I will come get you."

It turned and started to leave but before it could she said, "The Grim Reaper can't be your name can it? Because I refuse to call you that."

"You are indeed brave Kagome," It chuckled," You may call me...Inuyasha for now."

And with that Inuyasha was gone.

So do I have any takers...on my new story?

YES IT IS A LOVE STORY BETWEEN INUYASHA AND KAGOME

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Kurt

You are fore warned. If suicide death scares you or disturbs you do not read this story.

If you do not like the subject of death or god period please leave.

But if you can handle it.

Please read and enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't Own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

He was…alive, plainly put……

And warmth spread through her body, greater even then from the warmth of the sun.

It had been ten minutes since the creature Inuyasha left and Kagome was staring at her brother. It seemed as though color was painted on his face because he looked like any other normal little boy, except he had a tube down his throat.

Kagome was happy and content.

And her mood seemed to spread through the ICU because all the nurses were chipper. Well…it could have just been some good coffee they had but who cares.

She looked back at her brother and noticed something.

His eyes were coming to life.

She could see his eyes moving around under his eyelids, something he hadn't been doing every since she arrived.

And then…

They opened just a smidge but that still got Kagome to stand up really fast pushing her chair into the wall with a 'clunk!'

Her heart was racing. Maybe she should get a nurse? No too late she had to be here when he opened them fully.

It was almost like a dog race. She was chanting under her breath, Go baby Go!'

They were almost fully open. He was almost to the finish line.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Ooh she looses on a count of interference.

Kagome looked to her right and replied, "Yeah, What?!"

A African American woman named Shelly who was chubby but carried her weight sensuously like most women cant said with and attitude that practically yelled "I'm not taking no shit from anybody, "You need to calm down or I will kick you out. You are not the only one here. Have respect for someone other than yourself."

Before Kagome could say anything Souta's heart monitor started beeping frantically.

She looked back and her brother's eyes were opened wide with terror.

How would you feel if you had just woken up and you couldn't breathe by yourself?

Shelly ran over to his side and said, "Calm down…" she looked at his chart, "Calm down Souta you're okay. I know this is frightening to you but you need to calm down. The reason your throat and chest feel funny is because the nice doctor's had to insert a tube to help you breathe."

When that didn't help him relax at all Shelly looked at Kagome and said, "Just who are you?"

Without even stopping to think Kagome replied, "I'm his sister."

Shelly's attention went back to Souta and she said, "Look Souta do you know who I have here? Just look it's your older sister."

He looked to the opposite of the nurse and saw Kagome.

She smiled a reassuring smile and took his hand and said timidly, "I'm here Souta, Mom and Grandpa too."

Slower…

Slower……

Almost there………

Slower……"beepbeepbeep…beepbeep…beep…beep…beep…beep."

It was back to normal.

"Stay here and comfort him, I need to get a doctor." And with that Shelly departed.

His mouth curved into a smile around the tube and she smiled back.

But something was amiss.

His arms used to be all red and covered in wounds but from what she could see around the bandages, his arms were fine in fact they looked normal.

To be brave she started unwrapping his arm cautiously.

What she saw surprised her.

They were absolutely fine.

Kagome was weirded out and the face she was giving kind of scared Souta a little bit.

She grabbed his other arm and found the same thing when she unwrapped that one.

Her head shot to his face and a determined look came over he features. Her hands went to his head and started uncovering it.

Right when she was done two male doctors and Nurse Shelly appeared

They came over to his side and were immediately given the shock of there lives. Besides the machine he was hooked up to, he looked completely normal.

His face was completely scratch less, there wasn't even scaring. No hint that he was attacked by a dog anywhere.

She smiled…

A smile that he had come to memorize…

She could see him before but not know…

He was not here in person…

It was his spirit…

Souta's bed neighbor was about to die…

He needed to come with Inuyasha…

He would give one sign to Kagome…

Telling her she was not dreaming before…

The soul arose from the old mans body. (Souta's bed neighbor)And it said, "So where we goin chief?"

The soul turned into a spirit and sprouted wings.

"So I'm going to heaven...I can't wait."

And as the monitor drew a line across the screen, and different doctors tried to save his life. This old man was headed to heaven.

The machine was heard in Souta's section.

And as she felt the doctor's check Souta over, and the other doctors try to save the old mans life, a shiver traveled from her head all the way down to her toes almost making her collapse against the wall.

She knew he was there now.

Kagome almost lost her composure but decided not to or they just might put her in the psyche ward if she said she saw the grim reaper.

Suddenly her mother came running toward them.

And so as not to let her mother disturb the doctor's she reached her before she could get to Souta.

Almost instantly when Kagome grabbed her hands she was overwhelmed the feeling that everything would be okay.

"K-kagome…what's going on? Is Souta…is he?"

Kagome smiled and said cheerfully, "No mom. As a matter of fact he just opened his eyes. The doctor's are looking him over now."

Tears of suppressed joy flowed from her mother's eyes.

Kagome moved out of the way and let her mother pass.

She looked to her grandpa and nodded happily to him.

Soon she followed behind them to see what the doctors had to say.

They both had baffled expressions along with Shelly. "It seems Mrs. Higurashi, that your boy has made a miraculous recovery. Even though he came here on the brink of death, he seems to be doing fine. And I'd like your permission to remove the tube."

Waisting no time she nodded up and down and said, "Only if you think he can breathe on his own."

The main doctor asking all the questions, who was wearing the normal doctor attire with brown hair and brown eyes tuned to Souta and prepared him.

"Now Souta I'm about to take this out so you can breathe on your own. Do you understand?" He nodded so the nice doctor continued, "Now when I do it your going to need to cough so your vocal chords relax. Are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Okaay…now."

The noise that Souta made was between a gag and a cough but finally the long tube was out and he was free, free at last! Thank god all mighty he was free at last but not quite.

"Now Souta," he started again "Do not talk for a day or so. If you do you will damage your voice." He turned to the three family members and said, "And you guys only ask him yes or no questions. It'll make it easier."

They checked over him one more time and then the lead doctor ended saying this, "He is breathing fine and nothing seems to be amiss, we will watch him for another 24 hours then we might even be able to move him out of here. And truly folks, what we have witnessed here today is a medical miracle. We will leave you alone now."

Kagome watched him and his comrade leave and she nodded goodbye to Shelly.

This family was on there way to being back to normal.

"Geese Souta when did you become such a chatter box?"

The Higurashi family was home. After only spending two days in the hospital they were back.

Kagome was in the kitchen sitting on a stool leaning against the island in the counter, wearing a red tank top with low cut blue jeans.

And her little brother? Well he was currently running a mile a minute and showed no sign of stopping. I guess not being able to talk for a day does something to a little boy.

Her mother was currently washing dishes, happily.

And her grandfather was sweeping the front porch talking to himself about all the cursed leaves falling from the tree.

"Kagome…Kagome…KAGOME!"

She gave an irritated glance at the oh so happy boy and uttered, "What is it?"

'You wanna know what Jimmie said today when I called him? Huh doyah?"

Her eye twitched and she almost didn't want to nod yes.

"Well Jimmie said, he said that uhh…Oh yeah he said that I was the coolest kid he knew!"

She was a little confused and annoyed, "Why don't you guys talk more mature? You are in eighth grade."

"Alright…Yo whazz up my sista, just chillin? For shizzle my niumph."

At that point she just covered his mouth.

She looked at her mom and said, "Well I'm going to my room. Maybe I'll take a nap."

Her mom said okay. So Kagome released her hand from her brother's mouth and headed upstairs to her room.

She got there and collapsed on her bed. Lying on her back she just starred at the ceiling.

'Is he alive because of me?' she thought.

Well either way it made her feel good to know she might of saved his life.

And maybe she could take into consideration what Inuyasha said. Plus she felt bad about how the Angel of Darkness was killing people that didn't need to die.

But could she really handle it all?

She decided to leave the question unanswered and fell asleep. It was only 4:00 p.m. She could wake up before dinner.

Kagome _would_ have woken up, only if her mother did it for her. But Mrs. Higurashi decided to let her sleep and so she did till one o'clock in the morning.

She woke up startled. It was freezing in her room!

And remembering instantly what that meant she looked up and there he was at the foot of her bed, clouding her entire room with darkness. How annoying! Just like her brother. Wasn't there a way to stop all that?

"What do you want?" She asked irritated.

"You."

Boy he had no idea how weird and not right that sounded.

Kagome almost fell out of her bed but then he started to explain.

"I told you that I would be back when your heart decided."

"How did it decide I've been asleep?"

"You made the decision before you went to sleep."

She bowed her head, hair falling forward covering her eyes. There was just something she didn't understand about all this. Besides that it was her chosen to do all this, "I don't understand when you say that your spirit spreads out taking people to their final destination. If you can do that so can the angel of darkness. She could probably kill thousands of people while I only save one. So why even bother?" Kagome asked unsurely.

"Because if you save one it will be like you save a hundred because every time you do she is weakened. You will be stopping her from destroying a life in the future."

Standing up she made her way to her closet. Opening it she found what she wanted and took it out. She was about to change and noticed him still there.

"If I'm going to do this you need to cooperate with me. I need to know right now if we have to be up this early or late however you look at it."

He replied, "The sooner the better."

Kagome nodded already knowing the answer and looked back at him. "Could you leave for a minute? I have to change. I mean seriously just standing there like a lost puppy." As he left he heard her say, "Watch me, I'll probably buy you a leash next."

The warmer the better.

That's all she was thinking at the moment.

Especially if she had to be by him the whole day.

So she was currently wearing two under shirts and a black sweater over them.

Kagome thought of wearing mittens but people might look at her funny.

Along with the sweater she was wearing a pair of carpenter pants with regular black P.F Flyer's shoes. They look similar to converse but they promised to make a kid run faster and jump farther, but enough about that.

Opening her bedroom door she went downstairs and headed out. She took her house key out, unlocked the front door, opened it and stepped outside.

Closing and locking the door behind her she wondered when the 'King of Death,' would appear.

"Ding!" Right on time.

At least she was warm this time.

"So Inuyasha, how exactly do we stop her?"

The hooded head turned her way and said, "I don't know. I've never been able to do anything because I'm not able to touch people without killing them. It's not her we're going after. We are trying to help the victims. She is the cause of all suicides and the cause of all victims of murder. Right now we will be helping a young man age 26 who wants nothing more to do with this life. He thinks that killing himself will make his family happy. But in all truths his family loves him. But the Angel has caused him to think otherwise. Come, he is set to end his life at 4:00a.m. Where he'll be found on the corner on Sunset St. and 14th Ave by a little boy on his way to school. Yes it's an odd place to die but that's where his younger brother named Jesse died in a car accident two years ago."

He finished his speech and she only had one thing to say, "Can you tell me his name? You know if I want to address him right." She finished timidly.

"His name is Kurt, Kurt Cope. He likes to be called 'slim."

She nodded in understanding.

Inuyasha grasped his sai with both hands and stuck his arms straight out in front of him.

Kagome looked around as the surroundings were flying by. But they were just standing there. There must be some hidden powers with this guy she has yet to see. Besides making it freezing all the time.

They were slowing down.

12th street……

13th street……

And finally 14th street……

There he was, Kurt Cope sitting on the floor leaning against the light pole on the corner of the street.

And in his right hand was a gun.

Kagome just stood there. She didn't know what to do!

Hesitantly she stepped forward but stopped.

Inuyasha was still behind her! Maybe she could get out of this one!

When she was about to turn around an unfamiliar voice said, "Just what the hell are you staring at?"

Kagome glanced over at 'slim' and started to walk forward.

"I-I was just wondering why you have that gun in your hand?" she replied.

And as she knelt on the floor in front of him his eyes closed in mental pain and he went on about something Kagome never would have known about but she did.

"He……he should of never gone out. I s-should of stopped him." He said through his tears.

Wait a minute Kagome just realized something. There was a boy in her 10th grade year that died, coming home from a party. She later learned from one of her friends.

She and Jesse even did a project together in science class. They weren't ever truly friends but simple acquaintances. But now she wished she had been a friend of his and the family.

Kagome started to cry herself now.

"I'm sure Jesse doesn't think you're to blame."

He looked up at her confused but then said, "He probably doesn't but my family does and so do I."

Kurt Looked up at her angrily and said, "Why are you here?! Just who the hell are you?"

She scooted a little closer to him and said, "My name is Kagome. And I just want to help you. Tell me something Kurt, why are you thinking about all this now after two years?"

He looked straight into her eyes and said, "The other friend that was in the car with my brother just came out of a coma. And one more person blaming me is something I can't handle."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief and she told him, "You could not have prevented it. He was supposed to die. But you aren't. You need to live. Your brother died so you would stay here with your family! He knew they would need you if he left this earth."

It was his turn to shake his head. "They've been doing good without me so far. Me leaving shouldn't make a difference."

And with that said he took the safety off the gun, cocked it and laid the gun against his head.

She turned quickly to her right staring at Inuyasha for help. He could do no such thing though. And when she turned back Kurt had the gun pointed to his head.

"Please Kurt put the gun down. If not for me put it down for your brother. Don't make your family go through another person's death. Please!" She pleaded with her voice, mind, and heart.

"I have a little brother. Just like you did. And I watched him almost die in the hospital. I thought him being there was the worst thing in the world. But having him die would have been the worst. Any one dying in a family is bad. Especially at such a young age. Please I beg of you…please."

"At least your brother is still alive, mine isn't. I have already made up my mind. He looked sincerely back at her and said, "Tell my mother…That I'm sorry."

And the trigger went off.

Kagome screamed……

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

But Kurt was already dead…

Inuyasha watched as the tainted soul left the body and disappeared.

He looked down at where Kagome was hunched over crying.

'Why couldn't I stop him?' she thought. 'Now his family will…'

She caught a glimpse of her watch and it said 4:01 a.m.

He killed himself right on time.

Kagome stood up and just started walking in the opposite direction. Still crying, but silently to herself.

Around the fourth or fifth block she turned around at Inuyasha, who had been following her and she said, "I don't think I can do this. Not if that happens again. I'm sorry I couldn't help you but I…"

She bowed her head apologetically and started to leave when he spoke up.

"Kagome Higurashi…You are the only that has been able to see me besides the creator. Your purpose in life is now to help me. We need to the stop the angel. And I cannot do it alone. In every aspect of life you need to fail in order to succeed. I knew you would fail tonight. But I also know that you will succeed. I can see everything there is about death, the future, past and the present. And soon you will also be able to."

She finally spoke up and said, "But what if I don't want to?"

"Then you will not."

After a few moments of silence he put his sai out in front of him and was about to take her home when, "I just want to walk home Inuyasha."

His arms were dropped and she was on her way. With The Grim Reaper following close behind.

The sun was rising when she came home, and she was without Inuyasha.

Since it was a Saturday she went up to her room and fell asleep.

She would wait to visit the Cope family. To give them time. To let them rest.

Kagome would tell the mother what Kurt told her. And maybe then her heart could be calm.

Well that's the end of chapter two. I am deeply sorry for the wait. But now I'll just be waiting for the reviews I hope to get

Please no flames.


	3. Johnathan

Here it is sorry for the wait… please I don't own inuyasha….please don't laugh if I have in errors.

Chapter 3 is it now?...

Blood…

Death…

Kurt…Just number one on the list.

In her dreams she was haunted by this memory.

A memory of a soul lost forever…

Scientists say you dream five times a night. But you only remember one.

And at this moment Kagome was woken abruptly from one she couldn't escape herself.

"Kagome dear...you have to wake up, it's 10:35. You'll miss your graduation ceremony if you sleep all day…" At this point her mother just went off on a tangent.

Like lightening being sucked from the earth she was up and about now.

Because of all the special circumstances that came up over these three days. She had forgotten all about her own graduation.

If her brother was still in the hospital she wouldn't have gone anyways.

Her mother smiled cheerfully, excusing herself from the room.

Boy would it be a hectic day.

And she had no idea how much more disturbing it would become…

"What a weird place to have a ceremony at?" Kagome said ruefully.

Currently her high school, Homestead High's graduating class of 2005 was ushered to the football field.

Her figure was adorned with a green cap and gown. Just like all the other students.

The shin-dig was yet to start so she was scoping through the crowd looking for her friends. When a hand covered her right shoulder and turned her around.

A bushel of roses was pushed in her face and it took her a few seconds to compose her person.

She lowered the flowers and took a look at her attacker.

'Phewoo' she thought, 'Just Hojo.'

Kagome had allowed this guy to accompany her to prom. What a mistake that was. He wasn't a bad person. He was just not the right man for her.

She took the flowers curtly and thanked him kindly.

"I…I w-was wondering if you weren't doing anything after this. Maybe me and you could go out for ice cream?"

Before she could answer, Principle Dazs said, "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Class of 2005. It's time to begin!"

And the green blob of student's was shown to their seats.

It was finally time…

And the students were called up alphabetically…

……

Yumi Faraway…

……

Tom Grant…

……

William Haagen…

……

Kagome Higurashi…

Her breath caught in her throat quite suddenly.

With shaky knees and sweaty palms she made her way to the stage.

'Why is this so hard? I've come face to well…hood with the Grim Reaper!' she thought while ascending the stairs.

An annoyed expression crossed her face, "It would be the most perfect time for him to ruin everything." She mumbled to no one in particular.

Kagome plastered on a happy to be here smile as she shook the important people's hands.

As she was about to grab her diploma, her hair stood at attention and Goosebumps covered her skin.

And it got suddenly cold.

Her hand froze two inches from her High School freedom and her Principle smiled reassuringly.

She just stood there knowing who was behind her.

Some immature kids were laughing at her and some people were wondering why.

Reality came crashing down upon her. The paper now in her hand reminded her of her past life and how nothing would ever be the same.

But deciding to try and hold on to it, she kept walking. Made her way down the stairs and completely ignored him.

If he could have shown an emotion his eyebrows would have scrunched and he would have turned his head in a quizzical look just like a dog.

That still couldn't have stopped him from following her.

And as not to risk any death's with a single touch, he rose into the air and followed her.

Kagome couldn't believe it.

He had surprised her so much that she didn't even see her tassel be flipped to the opposite side.

And she barely participated in the throwing off of the caps as the last names were called. As a matter of fact somebody else took her hat off and threw it in the air.

How was she going to leave in the middle of everything?

"Oh yeah mom I'm just gonna go see if I can save someone one from death with the Grim Reaper." She spoke up sarcastically.

But somebody heard her.

"Kagome…who's the Grim Reaper?"

Oh crap she didn't even see Souta come running up to her.

So she decided to play dumb and answer his question with a question. "Who _is_ the Grim Reaper Souta?"

"I don't know. You said you had to leave with him."

He was staring her down now. Like he was searching her brain for something hidden Like her secret about knowing the Reaper.

It was time to put her acting skills to good use. If she had any of them.

"I was just uhh…recalling a weird dream I had last night."

(Yeah that's it he'll believe a dream…Wont he?)

Souta was still searching her mind but decided to drop it for whatever reason and said, "Come on. Mom wants to take more pictures."

He grabbed her hand but suddenly released it.

"Geese Kag, why is your hand so cold?"

A look of confused shock came over her face. And for a few seconds Souta pondered over the situation.

(What's up with Kagome? It's hot out here under the sun and her hand felt like a block of ice! Something's going on and I'm going to figure it out.)

She got over the shock quickly came up with another lie. "I-I was just holding a soda can for my friend…He he he."

And just a little too suspicious, he dropped the subject and led her to their mother.

"Kagome dear what's with the forlorn expression on your face?" After finding dearest mother, all three were just mingling through the crowd talking to people neither of them would ever see again. And Kagome was stuck between life and death…literally.

Should she skip out and try to save another lost soul? Or should she stay, end up going out with Hojo and have a purposely lost death on her shoulders.

She had only been with her mom a minute or so, but did that mean she had enough time?

Certainly because Inuyasha was still hovering above her.

(How annoying…man I have to come up with an excuse to get going on this uhh mission.)She though for a few seconds then came up with a great idea.

"No ma-ma I'm not feeling very well. I think it's the sun. I'm going for a walk ok?"

Mrs. Higurashi scrutinized her daughters proposition but then smiled warmly and said, "Ok Kagome but why don't I just take you home?"

By this time Kagome was already ten feet away.

"No that's alright I wont go very far!" she shouted trying to end the conversation.

But she suddenly remembered and turned around and said, "Could you please tell Hojo for me? Thanks! Bye!"

She looked after her daughter in confusion and waved goodbye anyways. She's a grown girl after all now. Soon she would be living by herself…away from home…"Away from me!" she suddenly screamed drawing a lot of attention.

Souta just shook his head in embarrassment.

Away from the field and a few blocks down the street to where she ran, she called for Inuyasha.

When he came down she asked, "So tell me who it is." And so he began.

"His name is Johnathan Alexander Peak. He is 36 years old and is going to be murdered today at 3:24 p.m by his girlfriend of seven years this winter. She will do this on account of he has been cheating on her for four years. She will kill him with a hammer."

She stopped him there. "So does this mean that all murders are the cause of the so called Angel?"

He kept his eyes fixated on hers and replied, "You already know the answer to that."

Blowing air up making her bangs flutter slightly, a clear sign that said she was so not in the mood for this, she looked at her watch and realized something and her hands flew to her face in shock.

"I'm still wearing my green gown. Oh my god I must look like a complete weirdo!"

Quickly she ran behind some parked car and ripped the horrible green sheet away from her body.

But she couldn't leave it there because well she had to return it.

So with a bright red face she asked Inuyasha where Johnathan lived. And since for some reason he inadvertently come three hours before this murder was supposed to take place she had plenty of time to run home and change out of her nice clothes and into something warmer. Considering she would be with _him_ all day…again.

Kagome now adorned almost exactly what she was wearing last time except the two under shirts were different and she just threw on any old pair of pants. But she still wore the black sweater.

Now there was only two hours and twenty minutes until she changed fate. So she actually did what she said she was.

She took a walk.

And since Inuyasha told her where he will be murdered she decided to go on foot and blatantly refused his use of transportation.

Besides by the time she got there it would be time and she would be ready.

Or so she thought.

Currently she stood at the front of Apple Tree Apartment building and visibly shook.

She really wasn't ready.

Turning around she was stopped by the cloak of well, really the cloak of her boss.

Gazing upwards she smiled nervously and knew there was no way out of this. So she mustered up some courage from only the lord knows where and walked slowly to apartment C15 with Inuyasha following behind.

Actually it was 2:48 so she had to hurry.

Running up the stairs to the third floor and jogging through the turns of the building she came upon something she wasn't expecting.

"Oh. Hey Kagome what are you doing here?"

She came to a frozen position and stared at the person in front of her.

"Ho- Hojo I uhh, well I was c-coming to apologize for leaving so abruptly." She quickly lied to cover up the truth.

A couple more minutes wouldn't hurt would they?

"Yeah I was wondering what happened but then your mom said you were sick so I was going to drop by later and give you this."

He picked up a bag that she suddenly noticed near his feet and handed it to her.

She opened the bag and almost died herself right there.

"Yeah your mother told me you prone to constipation so I thought these would help you."

(X-lax…he…bought…me…x-lax! How much more horrible could this day be!) She screamed this in her mind while he kept blabbing on and on about something but she wasn't paying attention any more.

A woman appeared down the hall presumably from another entrance.

Kagome snapped her head to the nearest door and read the number.

C9…That must mean…

The door the woman was standing in front of was C15.

Her heart raced faster. She had to get away from Hojo or else she would have another death on hands.

It got suddenly colder; Inuyasha knew time was running out.

Forgetting about Hojo she walked right passed him and proceeded to walk down the hall.

Down went the bag she was holding and away went the fear. For some reason it was different this time, and boldly as she came next the women she reached for the door of C15 just as the predicted murderer was about to do the same.

"I wont let you go in there." She spoke up with her eyes closed in determination.

The woman later to be known as Christy said, "Who the hell are you?"

Kagome now in front of her opened her eyes and stared, "I wont let you kill him. No matter what he has done to you. No one deserves to be killed."

Christy took a step backwards, basically in shock that this stranger knew what she was doing.

But then anger took over shock and she spit out, "So…you're the fucking bitch that has been sleeping with him for all these years."

Apparently Christy knew Johnathan was cheating but didn't know who the girl was.

"N-no you have it wrong I don't even know who him is."

Technically she really doesn't know him she just knew of him as of that day.

But with all Christy's pent up adrenaline there would be no telling what would happen next. What happened though was that she slipped to the floor crying.

Kagome looked at her watch and it read 4:28.

She had saved one person.

Looking down the hallway she saw Hojo's confused face. At least it wasn't a freaked out face, which would have meant he heard every word.

She just smiled and nodded to him.

He had many unanswered questions, but right now Kagome had a job to do.

Please please review it would be greatly loved

More to come if I get reviews…plase hardy har har


	4. He

LOOK AT MY PICTURES!MY ACCOUNT IS JEFFERYISONE AT DEVIANTART .COM!

I'dlike to thank NALARAVATHE RED and ZAZOLIA for being so nice to me

Let us not forget my dearest friend Josie

Thanks all but on to the show

Plus DISCLAIMER I don't own anything

**SPACES SPACES SPACES SPACES SPACESS**

Chapter…I can't remember…Somebody oh wait I remember

Chapter Four

How could he do this to me?

I was a good girlfriend wasn't I? I mean we had our fights now and then but I did nothing to deserve this!

So just…kill this girl and go seek your revenge awaiting you in the apartment.

I don't even know who she is.

And yet she knew who you were and what you intended to do.

Yes but I-I can't take this right now I just want to go home and cry myself to sleep.

You could but think of how wonderful it would be to cut this girls throat and go give your supposed boyfriend the surprise of his life.

No I can't…not anymore.

You will listen to me.

No please I don't want to.

STAND UP AND COMMENCE WHAT YOU PLANNED ON DOING!

Get out of my head! I don't want to do it anymore!

On the contrary, you very much want to murder him. And the reason you will kill the girl is because she is in fact your boyfriend's mistress.

I knew it.

Of course you did. Yes that's it. Let the pain and anger rush through you. Now stand up.

And so Christy did with a murderous gleam in her features.

"I don't know how you knew but that still won't stop me. I'll just have to cut through you if necessary!"

Wait wait wait a minute here! Kagome's mind screamed in disbelief. Wasn't it ok now? It was pass the time of the intended killing. What was going on here?

And as fast as she could, Christy shot out her arms and wrapped her hands around Kagome's neck.

She quickly brought up her hands to the attackers and tried to pull them away.

"Stop it…please." She struggled to say.

Looking to her left her eyes found Inuyasha's and she breathed out, "Help…"

Before Inuyasha could do anything, someone else spoke up.

Hojo ran passed him and stopped right in front of the struggling pair.

"What are you doing to Kagome?"

Oh smooth Hojo.

"Let her go!" and of course she didn't. "I don't want to have to hurt you!"

Kagome was now loosing the color in her face. And with all his might, he reared back his fist and swung as hard as he could.

And that fist connected with Christy's jaw.

In the process of her falling down Kagome was released and kept from falling because Hojo quickly reached out and took hold of her.

Kagome looked back and saw the women unconscious on the floor.

Facing Hojo she saw the tears in his eyes. But why was he crying.

"Hojo what's the matter?" she smiled in a friendly way.

"I was just scared is all." He said while wiping away some tears.

Looking into his eyes she saw something she never did before. He loved her. Oh dear he loved her. What was she going to do?

She was finally able to start reading peoples inner most thoughts. Nothing could have prepared her for that though.

"Um Hojo could you take care of this?" she said motioning behind her.

"I guess. But maybe I should walk you home first?"

Shaking her head no she answered, "I just need to be alone for awhile is all. I'll see you around ok?"

Leaving the hallway without another word she wondered. Why did I just leave him there? The cops will never believe his story. I should go back.

Just as she was about to Inuyasha stopped her.

"It's no use as of right now. He won't remember what you are talking about."

"What are you saying Inuyasha? Did you erase his memory or something?" She intended to say that a little less angry but he was just letting her get chocked to death back there.

"Yes I erased his memory from the last thirty minutes, along with hers." Solemnly he continued. "And Kagome…there was no way I could have helped you."

"You seem to forget," he said coming within two inches of her body, "That if I touch you, you die."

Unconsciously she blushed. This was the first time she got a close up of his face. She could see the strangest colored eyes, golden, and bright white hair that was hidden in that cloak.

And was he no…she was imagining thing's. Was he warmer up close?

With a force she couldn't stop she moved closer to him without coming in contact.

By joe he was warmer up close!

His pupils got smaller and he slowly glided backwards.

He held his Sai out in front of him and took her home the way he knew best. And as things flew by and they stayed motionless he kept wondering…what was happening to him.

What is happening to him?

Thankfully Kagome arrived at home not too late. And her family didn't even know she was gone.

Deciding to get a little rest in she slumped down on a blue recliner chair next to the couch and was about to close her eyes when the temperature dropped dramatically.

"Inuyasha what is it?"

"It would be best for you to close your mouth right now."

That was definitely not Inuyasha.

She made a move to look behind when he spoke up again. Yes it was a male voice, one that sounded very evil and angry.

"You turn around and I will not hesitate to kill you."

And as the threat was made she saw out of the corner of her eye a remarkably pale arm covered with white flowing fabric.

Could this possibly be who she was trying to stop in her quest with Inuyasha?

"Or maybe," He continued "I shall just kill you for interfering these past two days."

Taking a deep breath she bravely countered, "I'm not afraid of you, Angel of Darkness."

"You know I've never liked that name. Personally I prefer just Darkness. But on to other business matters."

As he paused for a moment, she took a deep intake of breath.

"I know you have been helping that thing most people call the Grim Reaper. That beast has caused me trouble for as long as I can remember."

The figure of a man in a white flowing cloak moved forward to her head and whispered into her ear, "If you continue on your ventures…everyone you know and love will experience something they never have before."

She felt him leave her ear and just as she was turning around rather quickly.

And suddenly he was gone. All she saw was the exact opposite of Inuyasha.

The temperature in the room rose and Kagome sat…shocked and mighty afraid of what could happen.

After all she wasn't just involving herself with two people. These two controlled the fate of every human being on this earth.

"Kagome honey, are you feeling any better." Her mother said as she popped her head out of the kitchen.

She looked to her mothers face and simply nodded. No emotion on her face whatsoever.

"Mom…I'm going to bed early. Okay?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly and spoke to her daughter calmly, "Sure dear. And if you need anything just ask."

With that being said Kagome made her way to her room.

But she would not be sleeping this night.

"Dammit dammit DAMMIT!" She practically screamed.

It was the morning after and although she was tired she could not get to sleep.

She was waiting for Inuyasha and some clarity. And in the back of her mind she knew he would be arriving very soon.

Collapsing onto her bed exhausted she waited.

One hour flew by which meant it was now 9:00 a.m.

Two more hours and her mother came to check up on her.

Thirty minutes after that, she was relieved when she felt the familiar cold drawing in.

"It's about time." Kagome huffed out suddenly.

This time she actually got to see how it looked like when he appeared. A little strange at first, having him just flow in, but none the less back to important matters.

Having him in her room, with that domineering stance that he had no control over, Kagome was struck with another feeling and that was fear. A fear of what he did on a daily basis and just a fear of death.

(Oh no he can read my thought's too.)

He didn't have to say he could. She already knew.

"Something has transpired…Tell me what happened."

She bit on her lip deciding whether she should tell him.

Throwing away fear and anxiety for the moment she answered him by saying, "Well when I got home yesterday I had just well started relaxing when I got a visitor."

"It was freezing and I thought it was you but it turned out to be the anti you."

"Are you telling me The Angel of Darkness was here in your house?"

She nodded her head motioning to a yes.

"What did he say?"

"First of all I don't know where you get your facts but she was most defiantly a he."

Inuyasha was quite possibly stunned. Around 350 years ago the angel had been a female. What was going on here?

"Anyways…he threatened me with both my family's lives…and mine. The he was gone so now I want to know what you're going to do about it. Can you stop him?"

She shifted from one leg to the other and he said, "To tell the absolute truth, I wouldn't know how to fight him because we haven't come in contact for so long."

Her eyes widened and her body tensed for some reason.

(This isn't good. How are two people supposed to fight when if they touch anything it dies? What's going to happen to my Family?) She pondered this while the silence in the room grew.

"Well Inuyasha, what did you come to me for in the first place?"

"A girl named Aisuru age 14 is about to die in a hit and run accident. She won't actually die from the hit. But her death will come because of the murderous intentions of the driver of the car who will just leave her there."

Kagome gave him a half smile and said, "Well what are we waiting for?"

"That was by far the easiest death to stop since I've started." Kagome said triumphantly.

"I am really worried Inuyasha…about my family and all. But I don't want to stop helping these people. They need me. But then again so does my family. I have no idea what to do anymore."

Inuyasha had just brought her home from saving Aisuru. The only thing Kagome had to do was keep her from crossing the street by acting like a lost tourist.

"I'll see you tomorrow right? Well…bye"

The day wasn't over yet so she planned on visiting with her friends. After all she hadn't seen them since graduation.

So to her room she went to change and all the jazz.

To her surprise though Inuyasha's cold just wouldn't go away. And low and behold he was following her.

Looking behind her to him she said, "What are you still doing here? You can go now."

"No I can't."

"And why not?"

"When I stay with you I know that you will not die. So I must stay and protect you."

(Now that actually sounded like he had some emotion behind his words.)She smiled at that thought.

"That means you care about **me**…and my family right?"

(Wait a minute! Why did I ask that? Why do I even care!)

"Yes. Without you there is no future."

(Well that doesn't mean anything. He's the Grim Reaper for crying out loud. I mean I still have a job to do, saving all those people and all. This is too much for my brain to handle right now.)

'This means you're going to follow me every where right. To the store, to the other room, to anywhere."

(Why am I so calm about all of this? I should be freaking out. The old me would have. Have I changed that much?)

"Yes in order for me to protect you properly I shall not leave your side. He could attack anywhere."

"Protect me…that's what you'll do. Is there any way I can protect myself?"

She waited for an answer and then he said.

"The future…yours…is very unclear. But then you are not alone. I cannot see my own."

"What? I thought, I mean I assumed that you could see the future."

"I could have before. But now after all that has come…things have changed."

Just then Kagome's brother Souta came from around the corner with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Kagome, who are you talking to?"

She practically jumped four feet in the air and quickly came up with a lie practically blaming him for his imagination and that she wasn't talking to anyone.

"But Kagome I heard you say, 'I assumed you could see the future.' What are you talking about?"

(He's too smart. He'll either think I'm going insane or, well I don't know what he's thinking.)

She accidentally looked to Inuyasha and Souta saw.

"Are you hiding someone over there?" And he pointed to the corner of the room to emphasize his deduction.

Before she could say a word he headed in Inuyasha general direction.

When he was about to almost practically run straight into him Kagome shouted, "Mom Souta won't leave me alone!"

Faintly you could hear her mother shout back, "Souta leave your sister alone!"

He looked up at Kagome angrily and said, "I may be small but I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm in middle school for Christ's sake. I will find out what you're hiding."

And then he was gone.

"Dammit Inuyasha this situation is getting harder to control."

"Everything will work out. We will all see soon enough."

Little did they know that Souta was hiding behind the corner listening.

He was going to find out about this supposed Inuyasha person. And this time he really did leave and went to his room.

**SPACES SPACES SPACES SPACES SPACESS**

That night while Kagome slept almost peacefully Inuyasha stood by her bed room window.

But he wasn't looking outside he was looking at her, memorizing her sleep patterns.

The way she breathed. And the way she was affecting him.

(I will not allow it to happen, never again. Not after what happened so many years in the past.)

Since it was not the past, this situation was very different than before.

His heart was changing. Even though it has not been very long since the first time he met her he was over come with an emotion.

It was changing him in return.

Slightly warmer.

Slightly relaxed.

More human.

Could he really do it again? Only time will tell.

So I realized that all the spaces I put out in between the changing of scenes in stuff is doing jack.

So now when a scene changes or I'm doing something different a line like the one above will appear.

Did anyone like this chapter? If you did please review.

Have a nice Day or night or whatever!


End file.
